This fucking pain
by Z2vy
Summary: Juste un petit one shot qui m'est venu, alors que je devrais plutôt terminer mes fictions en cours.


This fucking pain.

Aujourd'hui, tout me parait flou, je n'ai plus aucune certitude face à ce qui m'entoure, je suis si perdu que j'en oublierai même jusqu'à mon identité. Je ne sens plus rien, je suis un corps vide, inapte à quoique ce soit, je suis amorphe, et pourtant, même dans cette situation, j'ai toujours aussi mal. C'est très égoïste de ma part, je passe mon temps à me plaindre, plus je pense à cette douleur, et plus elle est présente. Seulement, qu'importe mes efforts, rien n'est apte à l'annihiler, elle est là, toujours aussi présente, jusqu'au plus profond de moi.  
Peut être que tout vient finalement de cette douleur, incessante et omniprésente, elle m'empêche d'avancer, je me résigne donc à regarder en arrière, contempler mes erreurs, et me plonger dans ce sombre passé.  
Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis troublé, si j'en suis à ce point aujourd'hui... est-ce leur faute ? Est-ce la mienne ? Je ne saurais le dire.  
Tout est abstrait, je ne peux m'évader, je suis prisonnier de mes propres pensées. J'aimerai partir loin d'ici, m'enfuir pour ne jamais revenir. Mais bien entendu je ne le ferai pas, ce serait vraiment lâche n'est-ce pas ? Je parle comme si c'était ma décision, mais je ne fais que me bercer d'illusions, je n'ai rien choisi, c'est juste ainsi.  
Pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi doit vivre ça ? Je me suis déjà posé cette question, mais elle sonne tellement geignarde que j'y ai trouvé la plus évidente des réponse. On récolte ce que l'on sème. Cette expression qui sonne si logique, et qui pourtant l'est si peu. On l'a peut être oublier, mais le plus dur c'est de récolter, ce qu'on ignore avoir semé.  
Vous voyez, encore une fois je me plains, j'ai l'impression d'y passer ma vie, mais pourtant je n'y peux rien, je passe trop de temps à tout nier pour pouvoir, une fois seul, m'en délester.  
Vous devez surement vous demandez qui je suis après tout, je ne me suis même pas présenté, trop occupé à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vais me décrire, et vous me reconnaitrez sûrement, parce que finalement, je suis quelqu'un d'assez peu banal. Mais je vais vous décrire, le moi que vous percevez, car si je vous parlez de ce qui se cache réellement derrière cette façade, vous ne me reconnaitriez jamais.

Je suis la personne la plus insondable qui existe, je suis celui qui redonne le sourire à certain sans même m'en rendre compte, mais qui bien souvent, blesse de la même façon, je fais ce qui doit l'être, et peu importe les conséquences, j'ai toujours des regrets. Je suis le genre à attirer l'attention, alors que je fais tout pour être le plus discret possible, cependant, la nature m'a gâté et m'as octroyé un physique avantageux, car personne ne peut rivaliser avec un brun ténébreux.  
C'est stupide, vraiment stupide, je change d'entourage comme de vêtements, et ça ne m'atteint pas, je me dis qu'au point où j'en suis, que je porte une cape noire ou même une veste grise, ça n'a pas grande importance. Pour eux, ça signifie que nous sommes alliés, pour moi, ça signifie seulement que profondément, je n'ai toujours pas changé. Je suis seul et je le resterai.  
J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir vraiment parler de ce que je pense, mais ça m'est impossible, quand j'entrouvre mes lèvres, les mots me manquent, alors je me contente, comme un imbécile de parler de choses futiles et inintéressantes, parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'aime tout le monde, un regard neutre, un sourire amusé...  
C'est stupide, mais ça me fait du bien de voir les autres rire, même si c'est de moi. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de généreux, c'est juste qu'en le faisant, pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'un sourire se déclenche, lorsqu'une étincelle éveille un regard, je me sens apaisé de cette douleur. Finalement, c'est purement égoïste.  
C'est dur d'être un sot, alors je m'accroche à ce que j'ai, mon équipe, mon maître, des choses futiles pour certains, mais qui ont pris une grande importance pour moi, car quand dans ce monde on a plus goût à rien, il faut bien trouver dans notre vie, un quelque chose qui nous donne envie de sourire. Tout cela, je le pensais, mais aujourd'hui tout a changé.  
Vous savez, le pire finalement, ce n'est pas tellement la douleur en elle même, c'est l'ignorance. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais j'en connait la cause. Ma douleur, ce qui me tue à petit feu, c'est d'avoir fait quelques mauvais choix, et d'avoir voulu les ignorer. J'ai voulu me rattraper, mais le mal était fait. Puis, j'ai cru qu'enfin, j'aurais droit à une seconde chance, mais je m'étais encore trompé, je l'aimais comme un frère, je les considérait comme ma famille, je savais que c'était réciproque, et pourtant, je suis parti. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, alors j'ai sais la première chose qui venait : une mémoire à honorer. Je sais qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils m'en veulent, mais les faits sont là, j'ai fait mon choix. Rien n'a jamais été aussi difficile que de leur mentir, jour après jour, je savais que je partirai, que je les laisserai, leur ouvrant par la même occasion un trou béant dans la poitrine. Mais certains choix se font d'eux même, et même si je le regrette, si c'était à refaire, je le referai, car ce jour là, il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais choix, c'était leur bonheur ou mon devoir.

Toute aussi douloureuse qu'elle est, ma douleur ne sera probablement jamais soulagée, car peut importe mes efforts, elle refuse de me laisser, elle reste bien présente pour me rappeler, que l'on paye ses erreurs le prix qu'il faut, et que aussi mauvais qu'on puisse être, on ne peut échapper à la culpabilité. A l'heure actuelle, je suis d'autant plus troublé, que toute ma réalité s'est écroulée, j'ai tué, et finalement ça n'aura servi qu'au davantage me souiller. Lui qui m'aimait et qui veillait sur moi, j'ai tout fait pour le haïr, j'ai voulu le détester, car c'était tellement plus facile que de m'avouer à moi-même, que mon frère me manquait. Même aujourd'hui, en sachant la vérité, même en ayant entendu ses dernières paroles, je ne peux savoir où je vais.  
Quand comme moi vous êtes à ce point enfoncé dans la voie de la perdition, deux choix s'offre à vous: la destruction ou l'auto-destruction. Pour ma part j'ai choisi, la destruction me direz vous ? Eh bien non, pas tout à fait. En réalité j'ai choisi ces deux voies. Je détruirai ceux qui ont souillé l'honneur de mon frère, et ceux qui l'ont conduit à sa mort, je leur ferai payer pour toute la haine que j'ai voué à mon frère, je la leur adresserai. Et pourtant, en faisant cela, je l'auto-détruis aussi, car rien ne me fait plus mal que de détruire ce village pour lequel mon frère aura tout donné, cette paix pour laquelle il a tant lutté. Mais j'aimais mon frère et pour cela, j'honorerai sa mémoire. Je sais que ce qui m'attend ne sera pas facile, je vais souffrir, et ma douleur s'accentuera, je devrai une fois de plus leur mentir, nier qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre nous, alors que je ressens au plus profond de moi qu'il me perçoivent encore comme leur ami, ce qu'il n'ont jamais cessé d'être pour moi.  
Ma douleur me consumera peut être, qui sait, mais ça en vaut la peine, car on m'a menti, on m'a dupé, mon frère n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait. Cependant, tout cela n'aura pas été vain, car maintenant j'ai une certitude : il m'aimait, et il m'aimera à jamais.


End file.
